Incoherency
by yuesui
Summary: Fuji has the face of an angel and the heart of a sadist. Echizen has the face of a sadist and, it seems, the heart of an even bigger sadist. Thrill pair.  RyoFuji


**Title:** Incoherency

**Summary:** Fuji has the face of an angel and the heart of a sadist. Echizen has the face of a sadist and, it seems, the heart of an even bigger sadist.

**A/N:** Er, so my prompt was: in which seme!Fuji meets even-more-seme!ryoma and discovers that he might be less of a seme than he'd originally believed.

* * *

><p>Fuji remembers in vivid detail the day he first met Echizen Ryoma. The freshman had strolled nonchalantly onto the courts, hands in his pockets and white baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. His regulars' jersey had caused a wave of unrest among the upperclassmen, which eventually simmered down to a grudging acceptance as his first challenger was, quite literally, knocked off his feet. Fuji was intrigued.<p>

As time went on it appeared he intrigued Echizen too. It was cute, really, the frequency with which he often caught the younger boy staring. Fuji was slim, lithe, and feminine; qualities which much undermined his true nature. Fuji Syusuke was, in Yuuta's words, a sadist through and through; Fuji led, and everyone else was expected to follow. But Yuuta was Yuuta, and Fuji rarely let anyone else in close enough to discover this aspect of himself. He tucked his dominance and sharp edges within himself and hid behind a mask of porcelain skin, feathery lashes, and false fragility.

Echizen though, was unlike anyone who had ever approached him before. Echizen was proud bordering on arrogant and refused to bend for anyone and anything. He wore a perpetual mask of apathetic arrogance, and had no problem at all voicing the shortcomings (and to Echizen, there were many) of those around him. Echizen really was precious, Fuji decided. He wondered what it would be like to break him.

"Echizen," he had murmured one day, pressing his face into the juncture between the younger's jaw and neck. They were the only two on the train that day, having missed their regular transport for club activities. Echizen went rigid beneath him and Fuji almost chuckled aloud at the burning warmth he felt against his skin. He had opened his mouth to taunt some more when his stop was announced and the double doors beside him slid open with a shuddering screech.

"You're not ready for me," he'd teased, waggling his fingers playfully and leaving the stunned youth behind to disappear within the crowd.

The staring had increased after that, and much to Fuji's amusement, the freshman began to think of ways to pin him down. Fuji accepted the proffered water bottles, lunch offers and other such trinkets with good grace and found his devotion amusing. All was well until he caught himself thinking about the younger boy as well.

"Your eyes aren't golden," he found himself accusing his latest bedmate petulantly one day, "they're green."

"No shit," retorted the stranger, before rolling over and promptly falling back asleep.

They'd looked golden last night under the strobe lights, he remembered. The man's hair had appeared deep black and his smile had been arrogant.

Fuji hated being pinned down to anything.

* * *

><p>With the increased thoughts about the golden-eyed boy came an increasing frustration, and Fuji began to spend increasing amounts of time with black-haired, golden-eyed strangers in his bed.<p>

Fuji finally admitted he had a bit of a problem one day when he'd collapsed upon the body beneath him and whispered Echizen's name instead. He'd subtly attempted to distance himself from the freshman after that.

* * *

><p>It was the day before senior graduation when Fuji arrived slightly earlier than usual to his shoe locker and caught a certain freshman in the process of depositing a conspicuous white envelope through the slots in the metal.<p>

Upon spotting him, Echizen turned and deposited it in his hands instead. "Here," he offered, managing to appear simultaneously embarrassed and aloof. "Read it."

Fuji tucked the letter into his pocket instead. He leaned forward until he could feel the younger's breath against his lips, and turned his face away when Echizen attempted to close the distance. "Ah, ah," he admonished, "Echizen, why do you like me?"

The look Ryoma gave him was sub-arctic in temperature and blatantly implied the idiocy of the question. "I just do."

Fuji gave no response and Echizen tacked on a muffled, "becauseyou'rekind."

Fuji wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He settled on neither.

"I'm flattered," he chuckled softly into the soft strands of the freshman's hair, "but I'm not kind, nor am I gentle." He patted the boy softly on the head before looking him fully in the eye. "You see, Ryoma, I really, really, want to _break_ you."

He allowed Echizen to stand for a few moments in stunned silence before schooling his face back into the familiar easy-going smile. "Maa," he said brightly, "and that's how it is. You should get back to your classroom, Echizen, the bell's already rung.

He ruffled the boy's hair once more and turned to prepare to make his way out into the emptying hallway when he found himself anchored to place by an unshakeable grip on his wrist.

"Echizen?"

The unease began settling in when Fuji suddenly found himself pushed up firmly against the door. "Is it true?" The shorter boy looked intently at him with an expression Fuji couldn't quite place, "that you'll sleep with anyone who asks?"

"Maa," Fuji looked down at him thoughtfully, unsure how to proceed, "…just about."

"Then," Echizen's smirk was lethal and growing by the second, "that's just perfect, isn't it? I won't have to worry about being gentle."

Fuji didn't quite understand, and apparently he didn't need to, as Echizen decided to make himself clear with a broad swipe of his tongue along his collarbone. "Sleep with me." The gravity of his situation began to sink in when Fuji felt the smaller boy settle above him with knee between his legs and a gleam in his eye that was anything but submissive.

"Echizen," he forced out, voice hitching a bit when the other began to grind out a slow, torturous rhythm. Echizen began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against his jaw, and Fuji temporarily lost track of the rest of his statement in favor of blind panic.

He was reminded with a jerk when he heard the sound of his zipper giving way and the boy above him began reaching towards very. dangerous. territory.

"Echizen!" He gasped out, voice more pleading than he'd intended, "I, _hahhh_, don't bottom."

"Mmm." Warm laughter puffed against his neck, and callused hands roamed down his chest and began tracing circles up his thighs.

"I'm not interested in—_nghh_."

"Mmm." Echizen murmured again, obviously not listening and much more intent on popping the buttons on Fuji's shirt one by one.

A nearby door down the hall slammed, and Fuji jerked upwards with a start, head colliding painfully with the boy above him. Temporarily set off rhythm, Echizen clutched at his forehead and glared down accusingly at him with a muffled curse.

Fuji took this chance to push the smaller boy fully off of himself scrambled wildly to his feet, eyes wide.

"Fuji-senpai—"

"—I don't want to be held by someone shorter than me," he blurted out. The words took a moment to sink in and then Fuji wanted to die of utter mortification. He slid the classroom door open with more force than necessary, tripped slightly on the doorframe, and escaped down the hall, shirt slipping off his shoulders and pants sliding down his hips.

* * *

><p>The stranger of the night had black hair and golden eyes. "Fuji-san," he'd pleaded, "take me."<p>

And for once in his life Fuji had no clue what to do.

* * *

><p>He passed Echizen in the hallway the next day and had done his best to ignore the other. It had been difficult and he had failed miserably because Echizen's eyes were so piercing and his smirk so knowingly smug.<p>

Graduation went without a hitch and Fuji was content to mill about in the post-ceremony crowd until he felt a familiar hand encircle his wrist and the pressure of a body leaning against his own.

Echizen smirked before pressing his face into the juncture between Fuji's jaw and neck. "Fuji-senpai," he murmured, before pulling away completely and stepping back into the crowd. "_You're_ not ready for _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Er…I don't even.

The prompt didn't state exactly how many chapters she wanted so I can either leave this as is or turn this into a multi-chapter fic. Would anyone be interested in a continuation?

Or I can end it here:

And Fuji went off to college in France and never returned to Japan again. The end. Hehe.

Feedback is appreciated~


End file.
